All for Scarlet
by Lightmoon54
Summary: Waking up in wilderness, Jellal found himself out of the Council's prison with yet another amnesia. The only memory within him was of a splash of scarlet red that his heart was warming towards to. But why was he here or who had rescued him? His mind was blank, but a certain scarlet Mage is certainly the most effective antidote to amnesia, right?
1. Author's Note & Introduction

**All for Scarlet**

~Author's Note & Introduction~

* * *

Hi readers! I've returned for another Jerza story...but this doesn't mean that my other stories will be delayed. This new story is know as "All for Scarlet", and I hope that you'll enjoy your time through it. The main characters you may be familiar with as I used them in all my other stories, Jellal and Erza! I'm really addicted...but I'm happy to spread Jerza love. They're just so perfect together...sob, sob... I do not own Fairy Tail or all the original characters. Anyway, enjoy and leave reviews!

~Introduction~

* * *

Jellal recently was suddenly out of jail, with another amnesia. He cannot remeber his past sins, anyone or even himself. The only memory clouding his thoughts was a bright splash of warm, loving scarlet revolving around the name Erza. But why was he out of jail? Who freed him? Why did he lose his memories again? Why is everybody looking at him in terror or disgust when months ago they didn't even know him at all? Why does Erza look so astonished, so sorrowful to see him? Finally, what is that voice within his head...telling him he should not sacrifice Erza for Zeref, but sacrifice everthing for Erza? Read on! :D


	2. Remorse

**All for Scarlet**

~Remorse~

* * *

My new story...again on Jerza! I hope you like this story, and I myself is not so sure of all the plots and directions yet. So feel free to send me suggestions! :D

* * *

"Meredy, if I as a Time Arc Mage is powerful enough to control time…can I prevent all sins I had committed?" She propped her head on one hand, while the winds on the cliff played with her flowing dark hair. The two's eyes greedily absorbing the beautiful sight of the sunset before them. The colors of the sky from bright red to plum purple as the failing sunlight began its orange painting of the clouds.

Meredy's gleaming green drifted to her melancholy partner as she generated a small smile, "Ur, we will atone our sins another way…and I don't see anything different."

Ultear only focused on the hue of colors displayed in the sunset sky as she numbly murmured, "If I can reverse time…maybe all those sins I committed back then can go a different way." Meredy almost had to keep herself from rolling her eyes, this is all her beloved partner spoke of these days...she hate to see Ur so depressed and in such deep remorse.

"What is done is done, Ur. We can atone for our sins, but we cannot return to the time that had slipped away."

"I see…but of all those that I had manipulated, thoughts upon a certain one drowns me in deeper remorse that I had ever felt."

"Who may that be?" Her comrade's voice was bathed by a deep pang of sorrow and regret, and worrisomely Meredy shifted before Ultear so that she was forced to gaze into her eyes. She must know the source of her friend's distress.

"Jellal."

"Jellal Fernandes? Why?"

Her eyes faded away, yet Meredy manages to catch a glimpse of heart breaking sorrow swirling within those deep pools. "I…I had turned him into a devil back at the days of his slavery during the Tower. He had potentials to become a leader, a bright and generous young man…and yet I tempted him with the name of Zeref, into a monster…"

"How do you wish to atone?"

"I heard he is now locked in the Council's prison…never again to see the rays of sunlight and breath in air of freedom."

"Are you hinting we break him out, Ur?" Her voice, surprisingly, was not at all of fear but of unwavering confident as Meredy faced her companion, staring into her trembling, guilty eyes deeply.

"Will you cooperate on this for me?" Her hand grasped Meredy's, her grateful and touched eyes outlined by soft, fragile drops of tears. Her voice raspy and slightly trembling, "After everything I did towards your homeland…your family and friends?"

Meredy only closed her eyes, yet her eyes scrunched up in pain as she smiled softly, "I know of the feeling of guilt, Ur. All your feelings had been passed forward to me…" She lifted her right hand, where her wrist was softly glowing under a magical bracelet. "Through Sensory Link…"

Astonished Ultear checked upon herself to find a matching band on her own, again she had felt nothing as Meredy searched for her inner heart. Again she left her guard down…but its fine, as Meredy had proved that Ur can easily trust her life upon her. She barely noticed how through this single year that thir bond had increased to an unbreakable level.

"I feel your pain and your regrets, Ur. If doing this can lighten your suffering..." Meredy smiled, her own eyes reflecting the sorrow that Ultear felt in the deepest caverns of her heart. "I'll help. Let's break him out!"

* * *

Another new story...I am not so sure of the directions of the story yet, maybe I'll just see how everything plays out. Drop a review! :D


	3. All for Her

**All for Scarlet**

~All for Her~

* * *

My thanks to **Lapislazuli Stern **for having favorite the story and **Drake** for leaving reviews! :D Thanks!

* * *

He leaned against the lacrima walls of his crystal cell. His tea green eyes dull with sorrow and lifeless as they simple stared into the empty space before him. His upper body was decorated…of dirt, mud, blood caked wounds and scars which were the marks of his painful tortures. His lifelessly eyes simply were blank and dull, how long had it passed since he stayed in one of the Council's lacrima cells?

He had heard that those are magical crystals that have the abilities to suppress all Magic, but does it even matter? He had amnesia, and can barely remember even the simplest attacks he once owned. Was he really as dangerous as rumors go? He certainty did not feel dangerous! The battle with Oracion Seis's Midnight was imprinted into his mind, even without memories he knew that he will now and in the future…view that loss as a disgrace of his life.

Life here without sufficient water and food as one needs for each day with tortures and beatings can certainly be clarified as Hell. Here he rarely talks, except occasionally murmuring the name of his only hope, Erza. He held little memories of her, yet perhaps she was the closest to him since his memory loss.

Was he really a demon, madly seeking only to revive the dead? He had really been a villain, a being of darkness as Midnight had spoken of? These are the only thoughts that played over again and again in his mind at these countless days of suffering in the Council's prison. He wished freedom.

"Hey, look who's there!" Dragging his glazed eyes upward, he found the ugly, smirking face of Nadal…his tormentor.

"We know who you are, Jellal." Nadal snickered as his huge eyes observed his prisoner, or rather, his victim. "Rumors say that you are of a cold blooded man that strives towards a sole goal seemingly of world domination or something similar."

Jellal narrowed his eyes slightly but listened on. "You tried killing and harming all your comrades, manipulating others for your own benefits and even destroying the original Council! Someone like you deserves no forgiveness or pity!"

Jellal looked away sorrowfully; ignoring him he recanted his hope, "Erza…"

"What'd you say?" Nadal growled as he leaned closer towards the lacrima cell to have a closer glance at Jellal.

"Is he murmuring a curse upon us?" The other guard fearfully stammered.

"Fool! This lacrima can suppress all sorts of Magic, impossible…"

"But he used to be a member of the Council…as well as Ten Wizard Saints!" Jellal ignored them as those are all things he remembered nothing of. So why bother listening to?

"You wish to try the highest qualities of the Council's lacrima?" Nadal hissed towards his companion sadistically. "Sure, let's try it!"

"Not…not again!"

"Yes again!" Nadal smiled cruelly as he protruded his magic staff into the vacant space of the cell. Jellal cautiously glued his eyes onto the intruding weapon and gritted his teeth, here it comes again.

Soon, an attack similar to of a thunder strike zapped through Jellal, instantly he released a howl of agony from the burning wave. Nadal's sadistic chuckle and his companion's vain urges of ceasing were drowned as he screamed. It was so painful, so scorching. Whether that was only a fraction of a second or several hundred seasons, he can feel his limbs cracking. This is Hell, if those rumored strength he possessed were true, this should actually have little effect. But he suffered greatly.

Then it was over, and he instantly collapsed onto the lacrima's icy floor, panting heavily. His bangs shadowed over his dull, painful eyes while Nadal the heartless critter laughed mercilessly. The other guard was slightly kinder as he can sense sympathy and pity in his voice as he tempted to persuade Nadal to leave.

Nadal smirked evilly. "Again!" Sealing his eyelids over his dull eyes, Jellal braced himself for another torture.

"You'd better cut that out!" A cold voice growled suddenly, and then within moments came the shrill screams of horror. Surprised Jellal snapped his eyes open to see two slender figures by his lacrima.

A beautiful raven haired woman at near his age was glowering at the sprawling and cowering figures of his previous tormentors, her eyes icily at the guards and yet there was something warm within his heart towards her. He believes he had seen her before, but where?

"You must be Jellal? Are you alright?" A cute salmon haired girl at the ages of around fourteen to fifteen was peering at him with large, dazzling green eyes.

Instinctively he recoiled from facing a girl so close. His voice was raspy for not being used for a long time, "Who are you?"

"Here to free you, of course!" Meredy tilted her head in bewilderment while Ultear turned her attention towards him, her eyes seemingly filled with indescribable guilt.

Jellal looked away, "I do not deserve kindness or freedom, so leave while you can…this is the Council you've intruded."

The raven haired woman only laughed, "Jellal, this isn't like you. Remember, we're both once members of the Council?"

"I don't remember anything." He dipped his head in shame, "I deserve only pain and hatred for the troubles I've caused others of."

"Wrong," Instantly Jellal indignity shifted his gaze over to the raven head who was now glowering at him with narrowed eyes, "You're not you anymore, Jellal. You've abandoned the will to struggle, the will to survive! Can you tell me without remorse that you do not wish to taste the air of freedom or to see Erza, even just once more?"

Jellal looked away painfully as he bit his lower lips, "I can't."

Her eyes softened as she bended down, her voice surprisingly shook. "Jellal…I am responsible for everything you've suffered, so I must do at least right the wrong I've committed. Please, if not for yourself, at least allow me to atone for my sin…to free you and return you to your rightfully by Erza's side."

He looked up, slightly touched by the deep sorrow of her voice. "Who are you?"

She smiled depressingly, "I'm Ultear Milkovich, the woman that ruined your life. Please let me atone for my sins."

"I still can't…" The very idea of freedom tempted him. But he cannot, he does not deserve it.

"If you do not wish it for the sake of yourself or even I…then how about Erza Scarlet? Since your departure she had been sobbing, we had seen." Instantly his eyes enlarged, Erza was crying for a man like him?

"How…How do you know?"

"Here, let me show you Sensory Link." The salmon haired girl stepped forward again, instantly a magic bracelet clasped Jellal's wrist which caused him to flinch in surprise.

"Easy, relax." The gleam in the younger coral haired girl's eyes indicated sincerity and no harm. He obeyed and closed his eyes.

Suddenly he felt sorrow, helplessness, depression and remorse flooding through him. Within blurred images, was a woman with flowing scarlet hair under a sunrise as she sobbed. The sky scarlet and warm like her hair, and yet her face marked by all evidences of sorrow and regret. Her cries of pain and sorrow filled in the otherwise beautiful sunrise air. He can feel what seems to be her remorse and sadness so vividly that wet tears soaked his eyelashes. "What…what is this?"

"Erza's feeling, the only way for you to snap her out of this…" Meredy began.

"Is to be by her side, do you wish for freedom now?" Ultear finished.

"Yes…please." He managed to choke out. _She mustn't be like this for me…_

Ultear smiled, "Excellent, remember staying here will never atone sins of your own. Only in the outside world will you be capable of doing so. Allow me to proceed…" Suddenly her hand melted through the lacrima and grasped his throat, which he instantly shifted in defense. But she pressed onto a certain nerve, "I must erase your memory of our encounter…for keeping them will only bring disasters forward to you. When you awake, you shall be renewed…farewell…Jellal."

Then he sank into darkness, _Ultear? Sounds familiar. My Erza…I'm coming…wait for…me._

* * *

Whew! He is finally gonna be free, stay tuned to read his adventure to Erza's side! :D Leave a review, please?


	4. Last Memories

**All for Scarlet**

~Last Memories~

* * *

Today I thank and **neyma** for now following this story! Thanks! :) **YellowFan98, **I must express my gratitude towards you for reviewing like**Jerza Fan **and** Yay **had done. Thanks to you all! :P

* * *

_"The color of your hair…"_

"_Erza... Freedom is not a thing that exists in this world!"_

_Such beautiful scarlet hair...Why don't we call you 'Erza Scarlet'? It's the color of your hair, that way, I won't forget it!" _

_"Erza... I can feel kindness from that name... I can feel kindness, cheerfulness and warmth... I'm sure you'll continue to hate me, but I can't help that. It's only natural. But hatred will steal the freedom from your heart. It will eat away at you from within. I can't go that far. I can't go before you! You will be free from Jellal. I will take your hatred and sadness... with me... You are... free." _

_"It's your words that gave me courage. It became my light that would guide me towards the right path again."_

_Those are the quotes from his tongues that whirled within her mind as she faced the scarlet sky since Jellal was arrested. She was cowering with her legs scrunched up, reaching to her chest with her arms wrapped over them. Her scarlet hair fluttering about with the teasing, warm wind while sunlit gleaming drops of tears carved across her cheeks. Her eyes painted wet, a sensation she rarely experiences since she met Natsu and the rest of her friends._

Jellal…tears threaten to overwhelm her heart and logics as she remembered watched the man she had loved since the days of slavery forced into the small dungeon carriage of the council. His head never turning even once since he recovered the memory of her surname from the color of her hair. Yet she can sense his sorrow, even with a blank page of memory…she can still feel the admiration, affections radiating from him towards her… He doesn't dare to turn in order to protect his shattering heart, he still loved her. Why is she crying so painfully again, just watching him vanishing into the darkness?

_"Once you leave, the sentence that awaits you is likely execution or life imprisonment…"_ Lahar's cruel words again strike her fragile heart…_Jellal…_.But despite the words, Jellal pressed on before disappearing into the darkness and away from her trembling soul.

Suddenly her eyes snapped open and she hastily sat up. Sweat had drowned her as she heaved deeply, her mind completely in turmoil from the nightmare that had haunted her for every night since Jellal had been taken away. Her hair fell loose around her, and curtained her moist and swelling pained eyes. She bit her bottom lips as a trail of gleaming tear rivers across her face, shortly followed by another. Why can't she forget him? This nightmare of him taken away was even worse than the one she bore since she was banished from the Tower of Heaven.

She shakily brought her hands to her watery eyes, smearing the released liquid. Titania shouldn't cry...it had been so long, but why was everything still so vivid towards her? It was as if it had been burned into her memories. His unruly, wind tugged hair, his pair of sorrowful and apologetically eyes, and that intricate tattoo at his eye...and that affectionate, lovingly smile. Everything was still as if she had seen it for the first time...when will she be free of this haunt, free of him?

* * *

"Hey, Erza...are you alright?" Lucy's concerning voice flowed into her ears, and instantly Erza's dull, tired eyes jolted with surprise. When had the frowning blonde consumed their distance, her face so close towards hers.

Instinctively Erza leaned back before managing a smile; it wouldn't do to have her friends worried. "Yes, of course! Lucy, how can I not be fine?"

The frown on Lucy's face deepened as she leaned even closer towards Erza, almost shoveling her nose against hers. Her eyes are piercing and yet her tone worrisome and soft as she paused after each word, "What. Happened. Erza?"

This was attracting a crowd, Natsu, Gray, Wendy and a few others are now glaring towards their direction. She extended one hand and gently pushed Lucy away. "I'm fine!"

Natsu unsatisfied wrinkled his nose, "You certainly do not smell fine, Erza."

Wendy nodded, "Agreed."

Gajeel paused and turned his head from his meal at the counter. Her glared at Erza for a moment as he chewed at a spoon. "Quit pretending, redhead."

Lucy planted a hand on her friend's shoulder, her eyes washed by a river of concern and fear. "Is there anything you need to tell us? You know you can always trust us..."

Erza's temper was flaring, and even still she managed a smiling face. Yet her tone was a muffled growl. "I told you I'm fine."

"Stop this already," Gray walked over to his friends with folded arms. "Erza, you may fool yourself, but you cannot fool us. You've been like this for days, those smiles are not real...they look even more melancholy than sobs."

The little control Erza contained within herself faded away. Jumping up, she released a fearsome roar. "What is wrong with you all? I said I am fine so leave the fact alone!" Instantly her friends recoiled from her harsh tone. After a moment of silence they turned away, each quiet and dampened. Pain displayed on each faces shattered her heart.

Now Erza regretted, "I'm...sorry..." Yet her close friends did not even cast another glance at her. Had she split their hearts in one scream?

Tears are wetting her eyes, and before they can escape she shakily declared. "I apologize...just that I need only time to think." And then she fled from the guild, pushing people out of her way as tears waterfall down from her eyes, her mouth slightly open with gritted teeth. What had she done? Why did she release her anger at herself upon her friends? They certainly in any way meant no ill wills...

At last she stopped at the riverbanks where she had spent her tears at during her childhood before she learned that she can trust her comrades.

It was all because of him that she was losing her cool, her heart... When will the plague end? Jellal...the name that is both a curse and a compliment upon her tongue…another trail of tear flowed down, dripping off her chin. It had been quite a few years since the mighty Titania had last cried here, how familiar it felt by the sunlit shimmering water banks. She had allowed him to be captured, and she hated herself for doing so. But that had been his own decisions, how can she interfere ? Still, in her heart was hatred towards herself, for abandoning him to Lahar and the Council. Jellal…oh, how she hopes to see him again with all her heart. Even for the very last time…before their paths are to diversify forever...

* * *

Just miles away under the shade of a leafy tree waving in the breezes, was a lone blue haired man. His eyes sealed close in the shadows. His outfit was of a simple long sleeved white button down shirt, and pair of the Council's gray prisoner pants. Cuts were decorated here and there on body under the layer of clothing… and he was sleeping. A smile was at his lips as his dream consisted of a scarlet knight, urging him to live on with a warmhearted smile under a pink sunset sky even when he failed to destroy Nirvana.

_"It's not over yet…look! We'll never give up. Because we'll always be connected through hope…Live and see with your own eyes, Jellal." _

That voice…the smile on his face deepened. _Erza…I'll be with you soon…_

* * *

Please leave a review! I know this chapter is mostly of quotes and memories…Pretty lame, but the next one will get better! :D


	5. Innocent?

**All for Scarlet**

~Innocent?~

* * *

Hello, readers! Here's the new chapter, hope you'll like it. I thank **PetiteSaki** and **barca1526** for favoriting this story, as well as to **Nobody2012** and **YellowFan98** for reviewing and following! I also pledge my thanks to **Lucifer's Remnants **for following as well! Enjoy!

* * *

As the shadows of the leaves danced above from the rising sun's light, Jellal's eyes flickered open. Rubbing his sticky and drowsy eyes he scanned the surrounding, where is he? The surrounding was of a somewhat lazily waving grassy meadow with surrounding leafy trees. He was currently under one as well, resting within the protective shades from the warm rays of the floating sun.

Where exactly is this place? This…definitely is not of the Council's prison. Colorful birds darting across the sky, lazy clouds racing in the azure world above, and the hued sunrise…are all just a few things that he had missed, especially of the sweet, crispy air invading his lungs…the air of freedom. It seems as if he was no more a prisoner, but free.

But…how did he escape from the Council anyway? With this thought in mind, his eyes unconsciously drifted down to his body. He…can't be naked right? Even if he was alone, he does not wish to be seen without proper clothing as he sleeps. Much to his relief he was wearing clothes and pants. But he does not remember anything. How did he get here? He knew himself to impossibly be of the cause since he was within a Magic repressing lacrima of the council, not to mention he had forgotten nearly everything about what Magic and attacks he once processed. Someone must have helped him, but whom? And it seems as if his rescuer had even given his clothes so that he isn't strolling around half naked. How generous… He cannot remember why his mind was blank, though.

Staggering up from the clumsy toil of the sleep, he sheepishly smiled. Thinking what had been erased from his mind will help little. He should look for that antidote that is super affective towards his amnesia: Erza. Smiling he smiled at the brightening sky, when was the last time that he had finally enjoyed the fact of being alive? Certainly quite a long time ago.

First step: He may as well venture down to that nearby village to learn where he is exactly, but that comes with a risk. Since he is a villain, a feared criminal…mayhap someone recognized him and alerted the Council. He cannot afford that, but remaining here he will have no idea of how to return to Erza's side. Frowning he began a little mental debate with his mind, what should he do? Risk the chance or remain isolated as he looks for his beloved Erza?

Sighing in defeat after coming to the point of assuming small villages will not care much about the Council and such big organizations, he decides to venture into the village. Once he learns of the directions, he'd flee from the land. After a few more deep breathes, he made his way down to the village.

* * *

It was of a rather small village, thus boosting his confident at capable of retreating quickly, but still…he should be careful and hung low and to avoid any unnecessary conversations. The land is of dirt roads, and deep gashes drawn by carriages and loads of cargoes over time. Yet the air here is thick with tension, children wearing shaggy clothes are peeking through the window with alert and fear. While men and women of dirt stained clothes rampaged around with brooms and hoes in their hands, as if on alert of an enemy. Behind a wall and within the shadows, Jellal's heart sank. His existence was blown already? He didn't even get his objected information of even where this place is!

And then suddenly from behind him came a broom swatting his head. The force was impressive, but he is after all once a powerful Mage. Still, shamefully he must admit the first blow hit him and his head was dizzy with pain. Yet instantly he leaped from the second wave's attack, flipped around to see his attacker…an elderly woman at the age of about fifty?

She was heaving hard from her batting, her hair moist with sweat under the layer of cloth that covered her head. She wore a dingy apron and a green dress underneath. Her brown eyes are filled with alert and anxiety as he turned around. Determining her as an enemy, he leaped a few yards away before stopping.

Bewildered, Jellal heaved a growl as he rubbed his sore head where the broom came in contact. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Leave this village!" The woman only roared as he unconsciously flinched from the firm tone. "And do not return, you filthy bandit!"

Jellal exasperatedly sighed, his eyes radiating helplessness and confusion. "You must have mistaken me, madam. For I am no bandit, but only a traveler looking for some directions and guides."

Her eyes are still cold as stars, and then she leaped forward with a roar. "Save your lies, you filthy creature!" Her broom nearly a replacement of a sword as she swiped it towards him. He only released a tired smile, for some reason it felt extraordinary familiar to battle with a sword wielder even if it is actually a broom. Maybe he had fought against Erza back then?

He calculated her movements and dodged her frenzy attacks with a grimace. She must have been mistaken, he was no bandit or thieves and yet even though he was being attack, he does not wish to use the powers of a Mage to harm this elderly woman. But slowly they are edging away from the gaps between the wall and into the sunlit middle of the dirt road. He narrowed his eyes; this is bound to attract attentions.

"Hey great work, Sandra! You caught another of those vile creatures!" Jellal's eyes enlarged in surprise, _another? What is going on? _

"Help her get him!"

"Let's see where you gonna run, monster!"

* * *

Within moments, Jellal was running through the village with many villagers rampaging after him. Silently during his run Jellal growled curses, what the hell. He just stepped into this village to have its residents chasing him and trying to swat his head off with brooms and hoes. This is outrageous, but there must be of some reason to why they're behaving this way…but what is it?

Suddenly there was a shrill scream erupting from the other side of a row of houses, upon hearing it he flew swiftly to the straw roof of the house, careful to land only in stable parts for if it collapse, that'd only cause trouble to the unfortunate owner. His pursuers were also cut off momentarily as they stared at his figure of the roof in awe, murmuring and questing to each other how did he do it.

Squinting his eyes, he found the source of the melancholy scream and the cause of the attacks towards him. The village was invaded by sly thieves, some are dwelling in shadows, while others are silently pushing open the doors of huts as the villages are concentrating on capturing him. Nearly all had fled, but the owner of the voice was certainly in danger from one of those thieves. It came from a somewhat red bricked house with straw roofs just like any others.

Muttering incoherent curses, he leaped down from the roof to rescue whoever was within that hut. Once he left his perch on the roof, the villagers on the other side were rioting as they left to catch him on the other side. He narrowed his eyes as he charged towards the open door of the hut, where it had been kicked open by the previous intruder. He must act quickly if he wishes to save his head from the villager's weapons. But it was too late, and he only caught a glimpse of a fleeing shadow, and a screaming girl. Well, splendid. The girl just got kidnapped, and who's the scapegoat? Jellal.

Cursing in dismay, he turned his head towards the door momentarily as the thundering rampage of the villagers is flowing into his ear in louder volume. He sighed, he must get out of here first, and then rescue that kidnapped girl to clear his name. The last of what he needed is to be have an infamous reputation…again, and right after he escaped from the Council.

* * *

He ran out the door just in time to see the villagers charging towards his direction, enmity glowing in all eyes. "Thief, let's see how you run this time!"

"Wait, that's my house!" A woman suddenly cried as she charged away from the group and towards the building he just exited from. Narrowing his eyes, Jellal recognized Sandra, the woman who had first greeted him with a swat to the head. She ran in screaming her child's name, seemingly of…Auriel to his ears. His pursuer paused momentarily from their chase until she again appeared from her house, shaking with fury and tear stained cheeks.

Assuming Jellal as her child's adbuctor, she charged towards him with a splitting roar. "You filthy monster, where is my child?"

"Yes, capture him!"

"Get the Rune Knights!"

"Turn him in to the Council!"

"What a dirty man!"

"Where did you hide little dear Auriel?"

Dodging another of those broom frenzy attacks, Jellal leaped into the air and away from their reach. Frustrated he gave a desperate cry, "Look, I didn't kidnap her, alright?"

"Lies, lies!" They only chanted.

"To prove myself as innocent...I'll retrieve the girl, alright?" Instantly the villagers grew quiet, yet their furious and vicious orbs filled with distrust. But currently they cannot catch the floating man, and was forced to trust him as they have no other choices. Jellal then turned and smiled encouraging towards the skeptical crying woman, "I'll return her to your side, madam. Just leave it to me."

Then he flew away, searching for the hideout of those abductor and thieves while the villagers roared curses and displeasing comments at his back. _Erza…I guess you must wait…a bit longer. _

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please leave your reviews! :D


	6. Hero or Villain

**All for Scarlet**

~Hero or Villain~

* * *

I know it's been nearly a month since I updated, I really apologize to everyone. I got caught and was constricted by homework, summer school, after school, Saturday and Sunday schools, and also homework. Sorry, please understand though! I made a bit longer, though. Thanks to **erzashea1** for following and faving, and **Nobody2012** for reviewing like **YellowFan98** and **HeavenlyDragonSlayer**. Special thanks to my cousin in China for reading and reviewing. **Resha Valentine**, I finally persuaded you to give a try…sniff sniff.

* * *

Jellal's eyes narrowed in dismay as the darkness of the cave drowned him, it was quite soon before the light of the outside world was locked away from the craggy roof of the cave. Although the darkness was overwhelming at first, those pupils shrank to adjust to the dim light of their master's surroundings. He shifted those alerted eyes around for any sort of dangers or battles. Those hands remained somewhat uneasily in his prisoner's pant pockets, but they are sure ready at the first clue of a battle eruption. His lips formed a frown; this is all for that village girl's doing. Well, actually he must admit that it was not quite her fault, but still...

As he ventured deeper, he still did not find any signs of bandits or even human ever living here. Had he been mistaken? Surely this must be the place judging from the tracking, hasty footsteps leading from the village…

A sudden battle cry nearly made the unexpected, lost in thought man flinch with fear. Startled he suddenly gasped with enlarged eyes as he leaped away in time just before a swinging mace ball crashed into the area where he stood less than a few seconds ago. Turning around he found himself facing a smirking devilish man. He had a large beard, with daggers kept at his brown leather belt. Greed and slyness glowed from those tiny eyes. This is a bandit, undoubting.

Yet before he can act, Jellal suddenly found himself surrounded by at least twenty other men, who seemingly are this bandit's comrade. He narrowed his eyes, this is the right place. The first bandit, seemingly the leader smirked at what he thought as a prey. "Now now, how surprising to see a prey presenting himself up to the predators. Well, since you insist, we'll accept this generous offering!"

Jellal revealed his fists from his pant pocket with a growl. "I assume you are the bandit leader that had been causing so much trouble for the nearby village? Where is the girl, Auriel, which one of your men had captured?"

The leader only smiled sadistically, but Jellal can see amusement glowing from those tiny orbs. "Well, since you're as good as dead…I guess telling you wouldn't matter much. That village does not support all our needs, so…we occasionally capture some sweet ladies and then sell them to a couple of slave masters and wealthy members of the society. Although the village is poor, sometimes they pay good ransom.

Jellal growled as anger boiled within him, "How dirty. This is certainly a child no older than ten!" And yet just as those words left his lip, a sudden shock jolted through his body. Had he not been an even crueler and darker manipulator of the darkness? Does he even have the right to say such things, when his own victims and pawns was scattered all over the world? Biting his lip, his trance was broken as the bandit leader before him grew annoyed.

"Attack!" Instantly Jellal's eyes flew to meet the sight of a sudden flood of bandits rushing at him with their weapons all ready, a battle cry at their lips. This isn't good. Without any possible choice and with narrowed eyes, Jellal can only began his fight of self defense. He was uncertain of any of his Magic or spells, and therefore does not wish to risk anything. So he stayed on hand to hand combat in a melee battle with the pouring enemies.

Unbeknownst to him, a Saint does have its share of advantage in battles. Each of his punches, whether on jaws or on the stomachs, is enough to possibly break the bones. His agility was far pass impressive, where he can easily dodge even most of the surprise attacks. Some of his kicks are just of a master's, with deadly forces and accuracy but gentle enough to keep from a kill. But slowly he was overwhelmed by the numbers. Narrowing his eyes, he gently bit his lower lip. Sweat was forming at his forehead, and whenever some are fended off, others just swarmed in for replacement.

Occasionally he still failed to block a few kicks and punches from the attacks gifted to him at 360 degrees, as well as a few very, very dangerous slashes from battle axe and swords. Although no major wounds formed, he definitely does not welcome them with open arms. At this rate, he'd be in Hell before he can see that girl. He can also sense that the bandits are taking advantage of his lone figure, as he was one against many. The bandit leader knew as he does, that this is a situation against him.

Suddenly a huge swinging mace rapidly consumed the distance to his head. Fear glowed within his eyes as he realized that he had cannot block this attack at the back of his head because his arms and legs are too occupied for five other enemies before him. The mace ball was huge, and can seriously drill a hole into his head, he was sure of it. Sudden a suddenly burst of energy busted from his heart and then to his finger tips…

Before he even understood the situation himself, he was roaring angrily at the sneak attack as his palm flew to the mace wielder. A sudden, huge and powerful golden beam shot from his palm and blew the threatening object away. He himself was within great confusion as the ground trembled from the power of one from his many spells, Heavenly Beam. His opponent did not even have seconds to scream in agony as the beams hit him along with any other misfortunate soul by his side.

Startled and a bit dumbfounded himself, he along with the sudden frozen crowd watched the dust faded, several of the bandits was now lying on the cold ground, their dirty clothing tattered and torn. There are at least three or four of them, lying dead on the ground because of a single attack. Jellal fearfully bit his lips, had he…killed? He did not want this though and wondered, this is not the first time he had killed if the rumors of his past were true, why his heart still swung with guilt. In the pasts, he was said to laugh even when his loyal childhood friend died under his hand.

The remaining crowd suddenly whimpered in fear and shock before backing away from him. Fear glowed from those bright eyes, and Jellal sadly noticed that they viewed him as if a monster.

"He knows Magic!"

"We'll be killed!"

"Get away from this monster!"

"I'll kill no more, but if I must then I will!" Jellal growled with guilt, but his inner turmoil was yet to be displayed onto his face. It would be impossible to sense his remorse from his voice or expressions, but he did regret. Those fists clenched and somehow he had gotten his body sheathed into a golden light, just meant as a warning. "I came to fetch the abducted village girl, return her!" Those eyes locked to the suddenly cowardly figure of the bandit leader. "I do not wish to go the hard way!"

* * *

And that is how moments later he found himself standing before a small girl at the age of nearly nine or above. His eyes instantly grew red with anger as his eyes locked to the nearly unconscious figure of the poor villager. Her clothes had been torn and scratched, reduced nearly to rags and stripes of dirty fabrics. Those eyes are dull with fright and her hair messily curtaining her face. Already there are cuts, and her eyes are so dull with fear and depression.

Her eyes lifted to study him, her voice monotonous as if she had experienced too much already. "Who are you, leader of these filthy men?" Her eyes hardened bravely.

Yet Jellal does somehow understand, and can even feel similar pain as this girl. When he was brought to the Magic Council, he was even worse than these with Nadal even at his first few hours. He dared not use anymore Magic to break the chains, in case he may harm her. The bandits that lead him still here kept a ten foot distance from him. "Here to free you, and take you back to your village."

Her eyes enlarged and the slightest enmity escaped as he bended down and pulled out a dagger. Before she felt any fear, he had somehow skillfully inserted the tip of the blade into the chain's keyholes. The binding chains slipped free as the 'key' earned a satisfying click from the knot. Pulling the still somewhat skeptical girl to her feet, he made his way to the waiting bandit, who was eyeing him fearfully and cautiously, his hand at the curved dagger tucked at his belt.

Jellal released a growl, "I'll take her with me, and do not let me hear from anyone that you group are causing trouble to anyone anymore!" The bandit nearly fell to his knees before the mage.

"Yes…yes sir!"

Turning to Auriel, he smiled when he noticed the girl was staring at him in awe as if to a hero, although he certainly noted that he deserved none of this. It still felt great though, to have someone looking up on up. The way she looked at him was as if to an honored hero, even when he himself was a villain since childhood. Still, he pushed those thoughts away with a warm smile at the girl, "Come on, I'll escort you back to the village and to your mother."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Updating sooner than the last time!


	7. Desire for the Other

**All for Scarlet**

~Desires for the Other~

* * *

Special thanks to **Xenfea **for now following this story! :D Thanks to **Nobody2012** and **YellowFan98** for reading and reviewing. **Nobody2012**, thank you for bringing up the splendid suggestion of having Erza learning of Jellal's escape beforehand! :D Feel free to PM me any other suggestions you'd like me to include, to all readers!

* * *

Jellal sighed as he leaned back into his chair at the town's small tavern. The air here was murky with the scent of beers and wines, roaring laughter of the regulars. He lazily sighed before gulping down his last mouthful of drink. His eyes turned to a grumbling drunk man by his side, which had his head on the table. "Auriel's father… Zurk."

Ever since he had returned Auriel to her village, the residents that had once tried to kill him with their household weapons are now looking at him with admiration and gratitude. Many had paid their apologies, and of course with good manners, Jellal insisted that it was nothing. But of course that did not stop his sudden rise in this small village. He was forced by suddenly friendly and warmhearted parents of Auriel to stay. The two would not let him leave, and insisted him to live at their small house for a few days.

He yielded to their forceful offer, and quite missed the sensation of sleeping properly on a flat, soft bed after the days in prison with his back against the wall. The girl was the one that had viewed him as a hero the most as well, of this he actually secretly enjoyed, despite the guilt of feeling unworthy of such title.

Besides the village was small, so no one here actually communicate with the outside world enough to learn he was actually a once mad Dark Mage. On the other hand, he can also supervise if the bandits return. So far he can see no harm except leaving Erza…But how long can he remain here, without later on causing trouble to those villagers? He had kept his true identity sealed and told all villagers that he was merely a traveller seeking adventure. He can feel that the Council was bound to be on the lookout for one of the most dangerous criminals in history. He's safe for now, but for how long?

Leaving the nearby drunkard known as Auriel's father still snoring on the counter and promising to help the man back later, he left for the door to cool off his warming face from the liquor. The night wind gently nibbled at his blue hair with the overhead moon casting a soft glow. Those gleams of stars are almost as if his goddess's eyes. "Forgive me, Erza. I'll be back soon." He forced a small smile as the image of Lahar and the Council popped into his head. "When I do, I'll never leave you alone until Fate decides otherwise…"

* * *

_Erza, I'll be back soon. When I do, I'll never leave you alone until Fate decides otherwise. _A certain redhead suddenly jolted her beautiful face backwards, eyes wide with surprise. She was sure she had just heard Jellal, or was she hallucinating? But that can't be right…she had heard Jellal. There was only soft whispering winds playing with her hair, but after all this isn't the first time, right? There must have been a special link in each of their hearts for the other. This is a bond they shared, not the simple and common Telepathy.

"Hey, Erza!" Turning around she found Team Natsu's members staring anxiously at her. Natsu was grinning like an idiot, "Come on, now hurry. How long you going to stand there? The mission's done, the amount of Jewels huge…I can't wait to brag to Master." Muttering an apology she hurried over to them, but even still can detect an anxious Lucy watching her while the usual two began another bickering over Jewel divisions. They had been studying her closely since she had cried again for her lost man.

Sure, she missed him and had acted a bit unwell. There was also a never to be healed sore spot in her heart. But she felt it was her own privacy when it comes to such terms, it was her business, and something she was designated to deal alone with. But lately she seems to feel Jellal more, as if he'll return out of nowhere. But that is impossible, the Council would never make such a great mistake that such a dangerous criminal escaped. Their paths seemingly are meant to diversify.

Walking into the guild's door, and after accepting the welcoming greetings of other guild members, Erza decided to sit down and enjoy one of her strawberry cakes. She ordered one from Mirajane, who was smiling sweetly as usual. But before her fork even stabbed the soft treat, Master Makarov was suddenly before her. His sudden presence startled him, and his face was just so solemn, so unusual.

"Erza, please come to my office?" His hard gaze told her not to ask too much, and the usual fighting of the guild removed any attractions. She can feel it was something important and except receiving a nod from Mirajane, the others are oblivious to what is transpiring.

* * *

Soon she was before the small Master, standing before a wooden desk with Makarov on a chair behind. He cleared his throat professionally before starting. "I'm sure that you're wondering what I summoned you here for, since it is rather infrequent and usual." She nodded solemnly as he signed with closed eyes. "I'm sure you know Jellal Fernandes…"

Instantly her eyes widened in shock, did something happen to him? Her body was suddenly tensing and her hands had curled into fists with her mind in turmoil with possibilities to what is causing this conversation. She finally calmed slightly when she sensed Makarov had been studying her. As uninterested as she can, she asked. "Yes, he is a childhood friend of mine. Is there any reason to why we are speaking of him, Master?"

The small man nodded, "Apparently he had escaped from prison…" Her eyes enlarged in shock as a million different emotions fled across her mind. Relief and joy conquering above all rest. So he is safe. "We are the guild that had defeated Jellal, and in cases…helped him." Erza recalled with guilt how Master had learned of their rebel towards the blue haired man's capture. But he understood, yet seemingly suspicious that they were above the level of even close friends. "This had not been made to newspapers, for it would cause panic to public that a dangerous man had escaped the highest guarded defenses of the Council. But I had been mailed as all the rest of the guild masters' had, to keep on the lookout for him. How he had done so was still unclear, nor were his motives. But Erza…I had a feeling he was returning for you, may it be of a positive or negative purpose."

She grimaced_, I feel so too._

"If you ever do meet him, report to me immediately…" Makarov's eyes hardened, "Even if I were to secretly shield over him, he must first prove himself a safe man which upon I can entrust one of my children with. I am well aware of many things between you and him. Not all are what I admire or like, his actions for example…Erza, you know what I meant." She nodded, even though her cheeks were slightly stained red.

"I vow to you, Master. That if such ever happens, I shall and will always try my hardest to bring him to justice…" She bit her lips, the words hurt…but she still carried on. "Even if he is to be a friend of mine, any first hints of ill will to the guild or my siblings here…I'll personally..." He nodded in understanding, much a relief to Erza that she does not have to carry on the cruel words.

"Good then, thank you Erza. You may now leave." With a nod and bow, Titania turned and left the small man. _Jellal, are our paths meant to cross again? Why is it every time I progressed on forgetting you…you returned to me? The truth, though…is that I want to see you again. I had loved you since childhood, and still this love had not died, despite what you had done._

_I am here for you... Even though those hatred were to return... I will be right here waiting for you...I love you. _She finished the sentence she had told Jellal moments before his arrest. The words had haunted her soul back then, and so on for the rest of the day.

* * *

Here you go, enjoy and review! ;) I'll update soon, don't worry! But as always, reviews are motivation and I highly encourage you to please write one! :D


	8. The Will to Protect

All for Scarlet

~The Will to Protect~

* * *

Special thanks to those that had read and reviewed, which is **Resha Valentine **and **HeavenlyDragonSlayer **as well as **Nobody2012** and **erzashea1. **I also must apologize because these days I am kinda sick and wasn't allowed on to the laptop much. Then I guess you can all blame me for getting involved in other stuff…so sorry! But I finally got this chapter up, and I thank to all that is reading. Also…a Gomennasai to anyone that had been waiting.

* * *

"Jellal, Jellal!"

The sharp cries of Auriel's sharp and anxious cries jolted the blue haired man's head up from the book he was reading. His startled eyes caught the sight of a panting and heaving girl barging into the room he was staying. Yes, he is on his bed and was reading…until she came in.

"Yes, Auriel?"

"Kyaaa!" Her eyes flashed away before her hands flew to her blushing face as she turned away hastily with embarrassment. "Put on some clothes!"

Turning red with shame, the blue haired male instantly obeyed in respect of the young girl. But inwardly, he was at slight dismay, why had she barged into his room suddenly and then began to order him around?

When he was dressed into a long sleeved jacket, he beckoned Auriel to turn around. There must be some reason though, to why her aura was so terrified and filled with sadness. "You may turn around, Auriel."

She did so, but at the instant she had done so…Jellal found his eyes enlarging with surprise as his eyes were met into a pair of desperate, dull gleamed yet fearfully wide orbs. Suddenly it occurred to him that the young girl was afraid, her eyes betrayed her full inner horror.

Cursing mentally, Jellal cannot help but feeling startled while his mind dashed through every single possibilities to why the girl was suddenly behaving so fearfully around him. Could….could it be that his identity as the country's most dangerous criminal had been discovered? But how?

He tried to keep his tone calm, but his mind was already in turmoil. "What's wrong?"

"Rune Knights…"

His eyes enlarged as he sat up from his bed. "What?" He then inwardly flinched at the reaction he had just presented,it was undoubting guilty.

She suddenly dashed forward and before Jellal can suspect what is happening, the young girl had clasped her arms around his waist. Her actions shocked him, as he had never expected her to hug him with so much anger, and so much compassion out of the blue. "A-Auriel?"

Her eyes flashed up, the fear had been replaced by great concern but with firm determination. "The town is filled with Rune Knights, Jellal! Run, I do not know what happened…or what you have done. But they're here for you, run!  
They are here to arrest you, and then take you to execution!"

She stared at him for a moment longer, who only gawked back at her with awestricken eyes. Then instantly she was off him, and was hurling a few basic items such as food and water into a case.

"You gotta leave here," She huffed, not even bothering up to look up at him. "I have no idea what you had done, or why the Council bothered to sent in so many forces. But apparently they are searching for you. Dad heard them speaking of you at the train station. And Mom saw WANTED posters of you posted all over the place."

"Auriel…"

"Let's see, canned food, bottled water, a few clothes of my father…oh, Jewels!"  
She leaped away from his room but returned a short moment later with a Magic piggy bank. "All." She commanded before a several Jewels appeared from the opened mouth of the pig. She then stuffed them into Jellal's hands. "You're all set, now go."

His brows dragged as his eyes sorrowfully focused upon this angelic and wondrous soul. Why would she go to such great limits for a man like him? "Auriel…" He shoved the few dull Jewels back to her. "I cannot take these, including all that." His eyes drifted away from her face to the suitcase.

"Why?" She tilted her head with worry, but soon her doubting lips turned into a smiling curve. He did not even have a chance to answer before she nodded. "Ah, I know! You're scared the Jewels are taken from Mom and Dad, eh? Don't worry; they're my own, saved up from chores and stuff. Sorry, only got about three hundred Jewels. I know its little, but I only get about a Jewel a month for the fields and cleaning the house with Mom and Dad."

She grabbed the suitcase as if a sudden realization hit her. "Oh right, this may be too much for a runaway fugitive to take…" She removed it all into a backpack, murmuring. "My schoolbag will do…"

His heart shattered, she can't give her hard earned trophies to a criminal like him! His voice grew firm as he planted his hands on her shoulder, "No, Auriel. I am a bad man; I must leave without any assistance. If the Council knew how you're helping me, your family will be in big trouble."

Her smile vanished as she studied him. "I'm sorry, Jellal. You seem in nowhere like a villain to me."

"Auriel, you're still young…How will you be able to know who is actually a man evil but pretending to be good?" His patient was fading; he must leave before the Knights found out he's here. That will only cause trouble for this kind family.

"I may not know that." She growled, "But I do know that I must present my thanks to one that had rescued me from great dangers. There is only one in my life who had done so so far, that it is you Jellal. I will help you out. Later I'll show you the quickest escape route, but we gotta pass the town's center where crowds are, better disguise. Then we aim for the Stone Roads by Main Street…"

"Auriel! This is serious." He narrowed his eyes. "I cannot take you with me; I am more than enough dangerous. I know I must seem kind and caring to you, but I had only resulted sorrow and hatred to others since a young age."

"But you remembered none of it, don't you?" She was instantly almost screaming, which startled him. "You told us you are a traveler, in search of your lost memories when you first came here, right? Was that a lie?"

"No, that was not." He admitted, "But the wrongs of my past may not be erased despite of my amnesia."

Tears broke from her eyes before she cried. "But there is no way a villain that you had spoken of will do anything like this, turning yourself in, saving a girl you do not even know of from bandits. Jellal, you are not a villain, and you know it! Even if not to the others, you are a hero to me…" Her hand tightened around his waist before weakly slipping to his jean's pockets. "A brother… that I wished I can protect." He bit his lips, it should be vice versa.

"Which is all the more to why I mustn't cause any trouble to you!" He untangled himself from her, "I must go, Auriel. I do not want the Council to find out your family had been hiding a world feared criminal. I must leave, and I'm sorry but you may not come. I wished to protect my sister as well, that's you." His last words are extremely gentle. But then…

"Jellal!" Before she can make any comments, he had swiftly yet gently leaped away from her grasp and out through the open window. "Come back!"

* * *

Here you go! :D Does anyone feel bad for Auriel? She is a pretty nice girl, eh? Anyway, will Jellal escape the forces of the Council without having Auriel's family arrested as well? Stay tuned!


	9. Escapism

All for Scarlet

~Escapism~

* * *

Hi mina! this is the newest update for All for Scarlet! Please have a great holiday! :D Thanks to **xMagicMayhem **and **ChaosPercy **forfaving this story! Also thanks to **Lapislazuli Stern **for following this story now! As for reviewers, we have **erzashea1 **and **nickypooh214** as well as **EndingSilly **and **Nobody2012. **Sniff... 0.0~, so many readers, I'll try my best not to let any of you down!

* * *

Hastily and gently, the bluenette flew over the roofs of the village as swiftly as if a ninja. His body had been covered by the golden light of meteor and therefore his speed was enhanced to a level which even eyes may not catch his movements. The roaring wind from his run bit his skin as the air stung his red eyes, causing more tear to flow down his eyes. Yes, he is more or less crying for he had been deeply moved by Auriel. But she must understand that this is for her own benefits!

He hurriedly followed her directions though, the little bit which he had picked up from her back at her room was actually quite useful, as for the remaining unheard part, he can only pray to God he'll be able to figure everything out. His eyes, in the midst of his run, caught countless squads of Rune Knights scattering all over the village, obviously in search of him. He narrowed his eyes; the Magic Council definitely wanted him dead and gone.

After leaping over several more of the battered rooftops that had been miracles towards him simply by not collapsing, Jellal's eyes soon reported to his mind that he will soon be at the middle of the village's center. Recalling from his moments old biter memory, Auriel had warned him that the center will be filled with eager crowds of citizens and Rune Knights that will be more than happy to capture him. And he can't afford it…at least until he discovers why he's here and out of the prison in the first place. He hopes Erza has the answer for him, as she usually does. But first things first, he must escape here.

Increasing Meteor to its maximum speed, he flashed through the roofs, almost as if an invisible wind that are extremely difficult for eyes to even find any trace. _Aim for the Stone Roads by Main Street, _Auriel's voice sounded in his head. He closed his eyes momentarily before a string of tear dipped from one of his eye.

"Thank you." He whispered, "For everything."

* * *

Following her directions, his eyes quickly scanned the surrounding road signs for Stone Roads, before hurriedly selecting the targeted one. It was only a second later that golden light of Meteor was whirling him through the quiet, stony road of Stone Roads, dampened from the previous night's rain. The biting chilly wind roared at him as he maneuvered his way through the alleyway with the speed of light as if a ghost.

As the road came to an end, he narrowed his eyes before dashing into a shadowy, narrowed crevice between two houses. The dark corner shielded him from any unintentional eyes as he grimaced while his mind raced into turmoil. As Auriel had advised, he was to first go through the center of the town, then through Stone Roads, but now what?

Not only was he wondering what were his next steps, he was also observing the villagers pacing around the road, along with urgent, flustered Rune Knights that are jogging back and forth in search of him. Their boisterous voice drowned the chirping of birds and was soon loud enough to wake the dead. Jellal glowered, if he was to escape, he mustn't be seen by anyone, if he unfortunately was seen, the information will spread as if wildfires. Those Rune Knights are probably not hard to take down, but Jellal was worried of commanders such as Lahar or Doranbolt, whom he had met in prison.

Worse, if a fight is to occur, Jellal understands that he is in a tough situation, for he barely remembers what Magic he has. A sudden guilt pressed onto him as he frowned with closed eyes based on the dreadful memory of killing the bandits unintentionally when he was rescuing Auriel back then. His hand flew to his forehead as a headache began… he was said to a Ten Wizard Saint, meaning that he was one of the strongest ten on the continent, which may mean he may end up destroying this entire town. What if he killed someone innocent again without his will, or maybe even harmed Auriel or someone close to her? Opening his eyes with renewed determination, he secretly vowed to avoid all necessary contact with anyone, and will not fight unless it's a matter of life and death.

Reactivating Meteor again, he again zipped out of that dark corner and reluctantly coerced on his instincts and that little recognition and experience he earned from the short period of living in Auriel's house upon choosing his paths. He can only pray to God that he was making the correct decisions and will be out of the town soon, and even more importantly, to keep himself from being seen and from battles. And fortunately and relieving for him, after passing through countless houses and what is seemingly thousands of paths and roads, he finally found himself out of the town and into wilderness.

* * *

After pausing to listen for any suspicious sounds, he relaxed his tensed shoulders before sighing in relief. The town roads had been as if a maze, and maneuvering all that crowd and angry mobs of Knights had caused even the simply spell of Meteor to be quite exhausting for his Magic energies. But he had done it, and got away without a fight or any explosive attentions. Now he should go find Erza, and finally learn why he was out here, Erza may have a good hint…and besides, he deeply missed her and desperately wanted to see the redhead beauty again.

But maybe he should just surrender himself to the Rune Knights. What if that long lost evil returned to himself, and he again wanted to inflict and manipulate others for his own benefits? What if…he returns to that demonic, ambitious self others rumored about? He was in such deep thoughts that he didn't notice the anxious, quiet tiptoeing behind his back as a pair of pearly hands slowly edged closer…for him.

He sighed, why is this all so complex? Maybe he should turn himself in after he sees Erza? Or should he leave her alone at all cost? She may not have the answer he required anyway, and it will only cause her pain from the dark memories he made her go through, and he felt that he had no right to do that…but he really wanted to see her! That name was what caused some of his memories to resurface, and it meant so much to him…

Before he can plan out what he would decide to do next though, he suddenly found a hand on his shoulder, firm and unrelenting. His breathing stopped…but he didn't struggle against it. He was caught...and it's all over.

* * *

Hello everyone! :D I'm still not really sure what Jellal will be doing in next chapter, you can all give me any suggestions! :) Should Jellal go to Erza or face difficulties first, or maybe go back to prison? Feel free to PM me! :D


	10. Surrendered

**All for Scarlet**

~Surrendered~

* * *

Thanks to **nickypooh214** and **EndingSilly** and **Nobody2012** for reviewing today! I also present my thanks to** Jerza Fernandes** and **naomelia** for following or faving or both! :D Please enjoy the newest chapter.

* * *

"Auriel?" He blinked, as the small, flustered child stared back at him with worried eyes and visible tear streak marks, reflecting the confusion and slight worry that were actually displayed in his own cool green orbs. Her hands were tightly wrapped around his arm as she looked up at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be the one to ask!" She huffed as the worrisome glowing eyes shifted into slight anger. "What are you doing here? Outside of the town?"

Had she forgotten everything? "Auriel, I believe that you have forgotten? I am a fugitive on the run?"

She indignantly tilted her head away before growling impatiently with closed eyes. "Yes, Jellal. I know, I know it all, but I am asking you want in the world are you doing here, outside the town that is right next to the crowding areas. Do you not know that you're in one of the most obvious areas? The Knights are not dumb, Jellal, they are searching inside and out, so even as we speak..." A hand suddenly cupped her ranting mouth and held it there before the young girl can yelp in surprise. Within the next second, Jellal had brought her behind and into the shadows of a large gray boulder.

He can feel her firm and surprised, struggling grips trying to pry off his hand. He grimaced, how is he suppose to do this, to show that his sudden behaviors meant no harm? But then she during her vain process of breaking away flashed her angry eyes into his own ones that are pleading to be understood. And that is when she finally calmed down as they heard voices advancing the area. Probably the Knights.

And within the next moment, as he had guessed, a group of five Knights emerged from the leafy greens of the forest and into the tiny clearing. Their leader a tall raven head with tan skin and a muscular appearance and he does not seem to be quite anxious of the fact that in this region around the town, may be a hidden fugitive.

With all else as silence as a stalking cat, but with the group a boisterous group of roaring beasts, it didn't require much for Jellal to capture their conversation. "Ya know Lahar-sama want us to capture tha fugitive, but if I saw tha guy, I ain't letting him a easy go! Gonna beat him up so badly first, tha bastard deserved it for having our citizens lose trust in us."

"Ya Ren, gonna break his bones!" Another one eagerly chirped as he cracked his knuckles.

"Hey, Shirou. That is only if you boys have the ability to do so!" Another, seemingly older chuckled.

"Doesn't seem to be around here, though." One at the back sighed. "You sure he's actually around the town? Plus, they said he was a Wizard Saint, can we really defeat him even if we do found him."

"Of course. What kind of question is that, Hachiro." The muscular leader of the Pack growled, the grip of the lance in his hand hardened while his dark eyes grew cold. "The honor of a soldier is to die on the battlefield, and we should all be ready give our life at any time for the country."

Jellal's heart almost skipped a beat, but the a second later he released a heavy and yet silent breath as the leader admitted. "But indeed he does not seem to be here, the Great Council had said he was a Wizard Saint, that's undoubting, but he was also said to have amnesia. So he shouldn't be able to hide his Magic and Mana even if he chooses to...I guess we must leave and search other areas."

Hope swelled in the hiding bluenette's heart as the grips unbeknownst to him tightened. _That's right! Leave!_ Besides him, Auriel stirred suddenly, as if flailing and struggling against him. But at the moment he was to intensely studying what the guards were doing to notice.

He anxiously and intensely watched with his heart at his throat while the few Rune Knights began to turn away towards the town, apparently everyone had thought the same, his amnesia had been a barrier enough to seal his powers, even of stealth and camouflaging.

Just as he was about to release another sigh as the group creeped deeper towards the village though... a noise exploded from besides him, full of agony and rage. "Let go, Jellal!"

Shocked and stunned eagle eyes instantly turned towards his directions, suspicion clouding and fogging each pair of the small bright eyes. Instantly Jellal's heart skipped as his body again tensed, clasping his hand again even tighter over the mouth of his foolish companion. His eyes enlarged, it was all his fault. He had unawaredly dug his nails into her skin, which was already drawing blood streaks from deep gashes. Is this really produced accidently by his mere fingertips? How much more dangerous was he prior of his amensia?

"Shhh..." He whispered almost pleadingly. Much to his great joy, he can feel Auriel's swinging and jolting body calming and relaxing from the dependency ringing in his words.

But it was already too late, from the corner of his melancholy dark eyes, the young fugitive can already tell the cover had been busted as lances and spears aimed the boulder he was hiding behind. A bold voice roared with malice, "Who's there? Show yourself!"

Seeing that it is all over, the young blush haired male sighed before closing his eyes temporarily in defeat...everything is done for him, he shall never see his beloved goddess again. Sighing in defeat, he released the grip on Auriel who was suddenly staring at him singe tense guilt and shock.

Sorrow were visible in her eyes as whispered. "Jellal, I'm sorry...but I can explain to them, that you are no bad guy!"

He sighed before brotherly rubbing her silky hairs with affectionate glowing in his dull eyes, "Its enough,sister. I thank you believing me all this time. Tell your parents that I presents my gratitude towards them as well. Now stay hidden here, I do not want the Rune Knights or the Council to know you're helping one of the most dangerous criminal of the history, sayonara imouto."

"Jellal-" Her hands were tight on his, but he brushed her aside. What is to be faced had to be faced.

Staggering from his hiding place, he walked from the shadows and into the soft daylight sinking through the new light green leaves of the spring. At once lances are gripened and defensive stances are taken as the guards caught an eyeful of him.

The one known as Hachiro was already sweating and trembling. "I-it's him...it's really him!"

"Is he going...to kill us?" Another one, Ren, who had previously made big talks are now just as chicken.

"Calm down!" The leader barked, but it was actually clear to see he was really nervous too, from the way he griped so hard onto his weapon that veins are popping. "Jellal Fernandes...the greatest criminal of the century, why had you so carelessly appeared before us? Had you thought that we are so weak that you can do away with us quickly? What is your intention here, to kill us, or to interrogate us? We will never give in and will be honored to die if we can slow you down even!"

"Relax." Came the deep reply, it was not what the group had expected. "None of what you've said."

"What do you want then?

"I appeared before you all so that you can take me back to prison."

* * *

What will happen next? Prison or will Auriel defend him? Let's review, don't be lazy! :D


	11. Enough is Enough

All for Scarlet

~Enough is Enough~

* * *

Yay, thirty reviews now! Thanks to all those that had supported me so far, which must be brought under acknowledgement of **Nobody2012** and **Jerza Fernandes** as well as **Burning Souls** and **Haru3Elie3Plue **forthe fantastic reviews! I also thank the followers and favors of this story, such as **severedserenity **and **Dragon-fang18 **along with **DiamondAnime**. Arigato to you all. Anyway, today our school had a pretty interesting holiday, Happy (March 14,2013) and White Day! :D

* * *

Her terrified amber eyes seemingly was glowing in the sea of darkness as her hitched breathing sent great foggy breathings, sharply graced against the darkness that so drowned her surroundings and mind. Erza turned her head constantly, desperate to see even one flicker of light in this dreary blackness, but there are none, in which ever direction she turned to.

"Erza…"

Her eyes widened in fear as her gaze, like a wild swaying lantern she turned in every possible direction, he's here! She will never, ever be able to forget that dreary hiss of his, the same tone that had mocked Simon's death, the same voice that had sadistically tormented her even at the last moments before he personally pushed her into the lacrima.

A noticeable tremble gradually grasped her as her bewildered gaze scanned at the surrounding darkness; sweat soaked her forehead as her arms instinctively crossed her chest. She did not know from which shadow he will step out from, did not know what he would do to her, only that she would be as vulnerable as a newborn kitty before him.

And then all of a sudden, he appeared out of nowhere and right before her. The tip of his nose mere millimeters from hers…so close that she can scent the evil radiating off him. The sight of his eyes frightened her, and that intricate tattoo that belonged only to him seemingly sapped the energy out of her. Her Magic had seemingly faded into thin air, and she is helpless to even move before him. It was as if her Magic and body now no longer belonged to her, but to him.

She was the great Titania, but hatefully, she knew before him, she was only as if a child tempting to play big and brave. She was never strong before him, he is her only weakness.

"Oh, Erza-chan," That disgustingly dark voice of his was what she had dreamt in her nightmares and memories. The sole being that managed to haunt her for years. Instinctively she flinched, and although her eyes portrayed as much courage as she can muster, she hated herself for appearing so weak, to even sway from his eyes after only seconds.

"My dear Erza, why are you staring at me in such away?" His dark gloved hand suddenly lashed out and clutched her wrist, and although she tried to wrench it away, the pure evil glowing in his eyes immobilized her as efficiently as one of his Bind Snakes. "In a hurry to get away, eh? I thought you missed me."

"Stay away from me!" She hissed with more authority than she can possibly possess at the moment, but she was sure he knew that too.

"It was sad to hear this from you." What slipped from his lips was a voice disgustingly enough to make her choke, filled with false sorrow and fake pain. "I thought you loved me!"

Sudden rage spilled over. "Love you, a bastard that had derived pleasure from harming others, a monster that had personally ended your friends' lives and shattered their trust, and a psychopath that had abandoned all future and past in order to revive some dead-"

The look in his cruel eyes made her freeze; she hated how he had so much control over her. For a moment her train of thoughts slipped away, and she can only finish with a lame scream. "I will never love you, I hate you, I hate you!"

Her voice was suddenly cut short as his firm gloved hand twisted her arm painfully, but what surprised her was the sudden contact of his soft, moist lips against her dried skin that shocked her dead. His mouth was incredibly tender and warm, so ironically to his personality… It danced before the cave of her mouth as if asking for permission to enter and was so irresistibly wondrous to her lips.

Gradually, her resistance slipped away as the growing sensation of enjoyment overwhelmed her logics and sense. All those grudges and hatred she stored deeply for him since eight years ago evaporated as if mist from that one soft contact. Her eyelids flowed over her pools as she began to solely focus on that little kiss. She would love to blame this on some kind of his spells, but in reality, she was simply enjoying their it all.

Then all of a sudden, he pushed her away, smirking triumphantly with delight. "Do you still think so? Do not lie to me; you've enjoyed it, Erza."

She was momentarily silent with surprise and confusion at his words before her heart shattered.

"You've been playing with me, you've never meant it!" Her disappointment and surprise again was flooded away by disgust and rage as she realized the true intention of that kiss. "So I've never mattered to you, I should have known!"

"Of course you've mattered to me." His reply was blunt as his eyes suddenly grew blank. But his sadistic smile was seemingly only hinting that it was because she was his sacrifice for Zeref.

"Then prove it to me, release me from this haunt and nightmare of yours!" She screamed as hot tears rained down from her eyes, her now bruised arm trying harder than ever to escape from his clutches. "Enough is enough, eight years it has been. Simon was dead for months and you should have been too, release me and let me go! I never want to see you again."

He suddenly forcefully pulled her forward, and his face passed her neck, whispering against her nape.

Her lips released a whimper from his roughness as his neck slipped past hers. But even without seeing his face she can tell he was grinning. "None can do. I've already let you go once, and I have no more right to do that again. You too have no freedom to escape from me."

His voice trailed away before hissing out the sentence that she so much feared and despised. "After all, my dear Erza, freedom is not a thing that exists in this world!"

In a flash she sat up, rivers of sweat drowning her entire being. The warm sensation of stinging hot tears burned against her eyes before pooling down, gleaming iridescent before the ray of moonlight through her windows. Her breathing was hitched as she gasped for air.

Her head dipped down, and her scarlet hair with dews of sweat splashed forward onto her blankets before shimmering liquids of tears flooded down her eyes, wetting her lashes and staining her cheeks red. This night mare was one of many she had endured several times a week since her exile from the Tower years ago.

Her trembling hands grasped herself into a hug as her body vibrated with fear. It's been eight years, and she was ashamed that she was still so vulnerable against it. She can never force herself awake before he says that hateful sentence she almost despised so much to hear. He and that sentence of his was her greatest fear, capable of slashing her hopes and reasons to live into confetti.

"You've always managed to hurt me so badly." She murmured as a golden light flashed around her before her red crossed pajamas flashed into the common armor she always wore. The sensation that the metal was around her body though, did not comfort her at all. "Should I l-love you, or should…I hate you? If we ever meet again…should I grab you…and never l-let you go…or should I kill you…"

Her body jolted with pain as her heart noticeably began to throb in her chest. "Jellal…I do miss you. If I've never…abandoned you, e-eight years ago…would you st-still be that, that kind boy I knew?"

* * *

Meanwhile…several miles away from the outskirts of Magnolia City, Jellal's calm eyes are staring into a squad of Rune Knights, whose tense and nervous eyes dared not to leave his presence, as if expecting he is to attack any time. He sighed; they worry too much, if he were to turn himself in, why would he try to harm them? But…he did hear stories of how devious he was in the Past, maybe they have a right to worry.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Take me." He declared at the Knights that are just meters away from him as protruding his hands that had twisted into balls of fists before him. "I won't resist. Hurry up if you want to capture me, here, you can put the Magic suppressing handcuffs on me if it makes you more comfortable."

The leader turned to Shirou who was trembling behind him with a nod and a jerk of his head towards Jellal's direction. Jellal watched with mild eyes as Shirou gulped with a slight flinch, sweat dotted his forehead as he cautiously, with the handcuffs grasped before him approached Jellal.

The blunette smiled, Rune Knights actually aren't all that innocent and brave either. This leader was sending his troops over to him instead of himself, even though Jellal do understand that the leaders at battles and war must remain alive and well, this… is pretty cruel to his followers.

It didn't matter though, once the cuffs clasps against his wrists, his Magic will fade away and he will be led back to the Lacrima Prisons back in Era. Then Nadal will be all mighty and cruel while he is to be a victim and one that is disrespected and disgraced. Awesome, he can't wait to relive it all; after all it is what he deserves.

Before he can do so though, suddenly there was a howl in the air that at once jolted his mind with surprise. He was not expecting it at all as Shirou who was approaching him fell to the ground, shivering with fear with the cuff out of his reaches.

There, standing before him was the small tearful figure of Auriel, trembling with worry. Her eyes glowed with a certain truth and faith. "You can't take him!"

His eyes narrowed at her foolishness, had she not realized that she had just thrown herself into a whirlpool of complicated trouble? "Auriel! I have my reasons. If I am predestined to be a villain locked away until my life withers and fades…so will it be!"

He had previously wondered what he should do after mysteriously escaping prison, somewhat surprised on how he managed to escape without even remembering it all, although he cared little. He wondered if he should go see Erza, or should he return to prison. Although he knew his appearance may bring her discomfort, maybe even having the Council mistaking her into his supporter which may bring her troubles, he did miss her so much, and there may also be a chance of her being the same.

But now he wonders no more. It was almost as if a little game he played with himself, he will go see Erza, but if he was to be discovered and sighted, he shall return to Era with chains and cuffs again. And he quite respective of the game rules.

_Maybe…this is a sign, that I mustn't return to Erza…she will suffer at my presence, and I have no right to torment her anymore, mentally or physically. His eyes sealed away from the showering bright sun. Erza…I love you, as long as I live, I swear I shall never again try to harm you…I will happily return to prison. I hope you fare well, sayonara._

* * *

A little bit rushed chapter, eh? :D Sorry for the quick flow but I've promised a release around today on my profile. As I typed this story, I was listening to "My Heart will Go on" by Celine Dion, so I hope I've captured some of the emotions into the texts. Thanks for all the reviews, mina! :D


	12. Break Away

**All for Scarlet**

~Break Away~

* * *

I used to type like 3000+ words even for a school paragraph, but since I've joined FanFiction, I've tried to decline the number so it's not too slow motioned and boring. Recently though, it's like back…I don't know if it's good or bad. So tell me how you feel about this chapter that's wordier than usual. Anyway, thanks to **CrimsonNight41 **and **DieByMyFangs** and **Storm299** along with **severedserenity** and **Nobody2012** as well as **Burning Souls** and **Brilliant Story** and **mwa ha ha** and **Guest** and **Guest** for reviewing, faving, follwoing and reading! Thanks for the long wait, now please enjoy.

* * *

"You can't, Jellal!" She dashed forward all of a sudden; tear fragments spilled all over the place as she rushed at him. Those angelic brown eyes that are red and outlined with the iridescent dews of tears are glazed with sorrow, and the sight of it broke him on the inside. But he forced his softening eyes to harden, understanding that at a time like this he must be firm and unrelenting in order to keep her safe.

His ears captured the brief whispers of Hachiro hissing at Ren furiously, but still in somewhat like a whisper as if they are afraid to have him hear the words. "Go, go, go! Go get Lahar-sama and the others! We stand no chance with him if we are to fight."

"O-okay." The Rune Knight known as Ren slurred off before breaking into a run away from the scene as Jellal, who had heard it all, only released a troublesome sigh. Of course, Lahar is here too, the only one that can truly recognize him as a Rune Knight captain from decoys and Thought Projections.

Though, he barely had the time to be spared thinking before Auriel sudden crashed into him. Shock glowed in his eyes as he stumbled slightly from her sudden impact before the young girl glued herself to him, despite his struggles of untangling her clutches.

"Auriel, get off!" He struggled to batter her off as the Rune Knights closed in on him, each with their spears and Magic Staffs tightly in their grasps enough to show their popping veins. "If you act on like this, it will bring troubles to you and your family!"

"But I don't understand!" She howled back with great desperation as two of the Rune Knights, Hachiro and Shirou tried to quicken up the process of separating the fugitive and the young girl. "You are a good guy, why do they so desperately want you to be locked up? Why must you suffer like this?"

"Dammit, stop hitting me! There are many things you don't understand, young lady." Shirou cried as he and Hachiro gradually and forcefully dragged the flailing girl away from the bluenette, who had shut his eyes tight with sadness. "Dear god, you've got damn strength!"

"He's not a bad man! It's the truth!"

"Little lady, you don't know half of the story yet, what he did and all-"

"I don't believe it! He's been such a kind guy all along! Would a villain of your words rescue a young girl abducted by bandits? Would he?"

"That's to earn your trust! Agh, don't hit my nose! His heart was wickedly ugly all along! Now he's got you brainwashed! Ouch!"

"No, no, no!" Fragile tears spilled everywhere.

"It's gonna be- darn, stop using those fists! Anyway, we're gonna take you back to your mother and keep you safe now. We'll free you from his manipula- hey, would you mind stop hitting us? We're Rune Knights after all, we should be respected!"

"Lies! I won't believe a word of such trash about Jellal!"

He breathed deeply before feeling pain and guilt swelling within him. But it did not stop him from suddenly whirling around to face Auriel. He forced what seems to be a malicious grin with ease, and he was sure that he wore this expression often in the past once.

"Hey, my little darling. You do know that the only reason I kept you around was to find a way out of here, right?"

Auriel's struggles stopped at once before she turned to face him. Tears had already stained her cheeks and made him feel like killing himself on the inside as she whispered in barely an audible voice. "W-what?"

His heart was cracking but he forced a grin. "You are such a simple minded fool, to believe me for so long. I only saved you for my own purposes, in order to get a place to stay for a while because I know your idiotic parents will be all generous and stuff to someone that saved their stupid daughter. But you exceeded my expectations, and even led me out here…had they not appeared, I could be eradicating you at this second!"

The air was silent for a moment, and the heavy air saturated with tension nearly suffocated him before the young girl suddenly released a scream, tears flooding from her eyes. "No! You're lying! You are not an evil person, Jellal! I know you are lying! I won't believe a word of such comments, because I know you are good!"

His mouth almost opened to confirm it, but then his teeth sunk into his lips with a harsh impact automatically as his eyes snapped close at the sudden pain, it was as if he was warning himself that he mustn't, and he knew he could not.

His eyes opened briefly, but slipped away from the sight of the girl that was vainly struggling to break free and race back to him while calling his name and instead turned to a nearby slowly advancing Rune Knight leader. "She's got nothing to do with me, just some kid I picked up midway. Anyway, what's your name?"

The man flinched a moment as if shocked by his respective tone before continuing his approach. "T-Takeo…" Those tiny eagle eyes turned to Auriel briefly, followed by a pair of pained tea green orbs that quickly forcefully grew emotionlessly. "I see, that young lady, to which a despised man like you had actually grasped along as a hostage will be returned to her rightful origin. As for you, execution probably awaits you."

To his surprise, the bluenette only closed his sad eyes with a dip of his head and a short sigh. "Ah, I see…well, it's only what makes sense."

"Y-you're not angry?" Takeo's brown gaze was meeting his own tea green ones when they had opened. A nonchalant smile found it's way to his lips, a lifeless addition to his worn out face, that seems to surprise the leader even more. "I admit, you certainly don't behave like a normal fugitive…turning yourself in, and gladly facing your possibly undetermined sentence of execution…I've never met someone who had escaped jail and eternal imprisonment only to turn himself in once more and embrace the sentence of death."

"I was said to have been unpredictable many times." Jellal laughed, "Many did indeed comment that I've changed drastically since I've gotten my case of anemia. But the wrongs of my past will never be truly repented despite my new heart of doing good. They said I'm been an insane man trying to revive Zeref previously, yet now…"

He turned to the shocked Takeo as his eyes reopened, seeing that he was utterly disturbed at the name of the Black Mage, he dropped the topic. "Whatever the case is, just don't harm that girl. She's been…" His mind searched around for a possible evil villainous self interested word as not to bring her troubles. "Amusing and useful…" His lips momentarily frowned, although Takeo didn't seem to notice. Was this really how he was said to have felt about others prior to his anemia? If the rumors are reliable, then it makes sense that he was labeled as one of the most dangerous criminal available.

The Rune Knight leader nodded. "We will to escort her back…" His solemn demeanor fell as his eyes turned to capture the still endlessly battling young girl nearby that was roaring curses and fighting to break away, "Whatever the hassle is..."

The bluenette nodded, "I will leave her in your care then," Just to sound like a villain in order to keep the angelic girl from being suspected or anything, he hastily added. "Her usage to me is over; as I have said, I probably would have killed her if you had not appeared at that precise moment."

"You've probably used a really powerful mind controlling Magic...to keep her even so determined now."

The sight of Auriel crying his name with such sorrow nearly shattered his heart from within. "Er…yeah."

But the scowl of rage and despising eyes from Takeo was the reaction he wanted. A slight grin curved the corners of his lip as he watched a still struggling young girl, now Auriel is really safe, thus signaling his duty is over. There is also slight sorrow at his heart; that he will part ways with her…but he knew that it was to come sooner or later anyway.

Just then, shouting and thundering footsteps sounded in the distance, and startled, he and Takeo's eyes momentarily left Auriel to focus on the patch of the forest greenery where the noise and tension was emitting from. It gradually grew nearer before a large troop of Rune Knights busted into the clearing. Jellal's brows raised as a sudden pair of glasses glowed under the reflection of the sunlight and a familiar hairstyle danced in the wind.

He closed his eyes before turning them to the overhead blue zenith, those sorrowful greenish brown pools unzipped into view, reflecting the overhead floating clouds and the warm beams of the sun as the madness raged about him. This may be the last time he is to see this sky of freedom. Lahar is here to take him.

"Jellal Fernandes, it really is you!" A growl coated in a familiar voice rumbled in the distance, and turning his dull eyes to the source, he found the enraged eyes of Lahar scorching his skin. "We've spent a lot of time and trouble looking for you, and this time we won't let you escape again! Surrender yourself immediately."

He sighed, "I've already decided to return to prison, why otherwise would I remain here to wait for your arrival?"

Lahar's tense shoulders noticeably relaxed, and his fists dissolved away before he readjusted his glasses. "Then I will take it that you have decided to peacefully turn yourself in. Sergeant Takeo, please have it arranged that for the best of our safety and for a smooth return, have him be cuffed."

"Yes, Commander Lahar." Takeo bowed slightly with his head dipped before turning to Ren with a bark. "Ren, have him cuffed."

Ren saluted once before hastily approaching Jellal, who indicated no signs of repellence and instead only stuck out his hands. Just then, Auriel released another scream, before followed by a yowl of pain from a Shirou. "Aw, you little- bi thing! You actually bit me!" Even Ren paused, the open cuff remains on his hand, since he hadn't the chance to cast them on the fugitive yet.

With a suddenly tensed heart, Jellal slowly turned to Lahar, and much to his horror he found the stern and Council devoted commander's displeased eyes locked towards the young girl that was still vainly, never once stopping to resist the clutches of the Rune Knights. "Whose that, Sergeant Takeo?"

"A simple minded girl that I've brainwashed into thinking me as a hero," Jellal replied simply, despite the lie scorched his tongue with a strong wave of pain. "She's outlived her purpose, I was about to end her when you Council members arrived."

Lahar's burning eyes flashed to Takeo. "Is that so, Sergeant? You saved this girl?"

"Ah, yes…I think so."

"Lies, lies, lies! Jellal, I know you will never harm me, you're was my savior when I most needed one! Hey, you Council people, you hear me? You're not taking him, I won't allow so! Release me now, you fatty!" All eyes again turned to the young girl with surprise, who was still fighting the two original Knights, but now a few others are rushing forward in an attempt to calm her.

Jellal strained to keep an emotionless face, but a true turmoil was storming through his mind and he was forced to shut his eyes close when he felt a rare sensation of a certain warm liquid swelling within. He does not deserve this kindness, he should have cast a spell to make sure she remains home; it would be better than this…now she _is_ really getting the attention of the Knights.

"She was claimed to have her mind controlled by Jellal Fernandes here, to do such for a criminal."

"No, I'm not! Let me go already!"

"I see; it doesn't seem to be that she is in any physical pain, but more damage is done to her in a mental way, for her to so desperately struggle against her manipulator's arrest." Lahar sighed, and for a moment Jellal can feel his despising eyes lying on his skin. "I assume then we are to take her back and have her examined. This is indeed very powerfully efficient, and it is also for her sake of safety."

The moment these words slipped from Lahar's mouth, Jellal's eye flashed over to Lahar, who was just a meter or so eyeing the girl thoughtfully. Anxiety and fear suddenly pounded in his heart before his true emotions flowed to his eyes. The very reason to why he wove such a lie was to keep Auriel and her family from possible dangers and troubles from their invested kindness in him! Now because of his lie; she is still in trouble?

If they are to take her back and find out there are no such brain manipulation spell within her…then her family… Jellal doesn't dare think on, her family had been more than kind to him these days, and the least he wished to do before he leaves is to have them bear the title of assisting a criminal.

He cannot allow that. Auriel deserves much better than merely becoming another person he shall drag himself down to Hell with. His eyes narrowed, what can he do?

"Ren, what are you dallying for? Have him cuffed!" Takeo ordered sternly from some distances away. But Jellal suddenly flinched, his eyes narrowed with a quick change of mind. His sudden demeanor caused Ren to instantly edge away with shock, as apparently he too had seen the fugitive reacting weirdly.

But then he lunged forward towards Jellal, in a nearly desperate attempt to cuff him. "Ren, get him now! Quick, before he change his-"

It was too late.

All of a sudden, a knee buried itself into Ren's stomach in a flash with deadly force. The young man was instantly sent away flying as Jellal squinted his eyes in remorse, before quickly leaping away. He cannot get arrested right now…for Auriel's sake. Shouts and cries of surprise drowned the air before he suddenly dashed towards Shirou and Hachirou with eyes that can kill.

"Get him! Don't let him escape again!" Rune Knights all of a sudden poured out seemingly from thin air, rushing forth at him in an attempt to stop him. But he forced his way through, pushing, punching and kicking the bodies that tried to swarm over him. And before he knew it, another Knight fell before his intimidating eyes met a pair of frightened brown orbs that gleamed back at him.

"No! He's back for the girl, protect her at all cost!" Lahar screeched. "Goodness knows what he'd do with the poor soul next!"

"I change my mind; you are still some use to me after all!" Jellal roared before he landed one aggressive punch at Shirou, instantly knocking him away from Auriel, thus earning the captive some freedom. Hachirou, with one hand grasped tightly onto a screaming and frightened Auriel, tried to crash down his staff onto his head with a brave roar, but was only kicked away at his chin by his knee.

The next instant, he had grabbed the girl and had swung her over his shoulder, ignoring her startled cry of surprise and mayhap…even fear. His eyes narrowed slightly, _I'm so sorry, Auriel…you deserved nothing like this. But I can't let them take you and see that you're trying to help me with all your heart all along! _

Then, before the eyes of the Council, he leaped onto the treetops before quickly vanishing into the dark greens of the forest, leaving behind the stunned, angry and indignant group of Rune Knights.

Hachirou crawled back from the ground, rubbing his chin with the back of his hand. "Lahar-sama…I'm sorry…"

"We'll find him again." The reply was a growl, and convinced Hachirou not to say anything.

Takeo approached his leader, "Commander Lahar, why did he take that girl? He had said she was still some usage to him…mayhap there are hidden intentions all along?"

Lahar's eyes narrowed with rage dangerously. "As a hostage, undoubting. Such a villainous creature that stains the surface of existence, to…manipulate such a young girl! We must find him and bring him to justice!"

"Yes, sir!"

Lahar's fists clenched as fury swept through him. _Jellal, wherever you are, I vow to find you and bring you back to prison! This I swear!_

* * *

Thanks for reading, and please don't forget my favorite reviews. :D I'm gonna try this new goal thing, which is how much reviews I'd like to receive. Don't stress out, I'll still update even if you all didn't reach the number. I just want to see if my expectations are farfetched or within ranges. So the goal is fifty reviews. Thank you all! :D Today's my 1st FanFiction Anniversary. Yup, last year of today, I first came to this awesome site and meet all you amazing people! ^^


End file.
